deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erron Black vs. Revolver Ocelot
Erron Black vs. Revolver Ocelot, is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Erron Black from Mortal Kombat X, and Revolver Ocelot from the Metal Gear Solid Series. Description Mortal Kombat vs. Metal Gear. Today two gunslingers with western/cowboy motifs are about to confront each other to see who is the superior gunslinger. Will The Mercenary of Kotal Kahn be able to gun down Adamanska? Interlude Boomstick: YEE-HAH! It's time for a Texan-Style Western Gunslinging Death Battle! Wiz: Was that really necessary? Boomstick: Yes it was! And I don't regret anything. Wiz: Ugh.... Anyway Cowboys are-- Boomstick: Some of THE most badass motherfuckers you'll ever find! Erron Black, the Mercenary of Kotal Kahn, and Revolver Ocelot, the cowboy that manipulated the entire world! WHOO!!! Let's do this Death Battle! Wiz: Can I please say something before you hurt yourself? Boomstick: Well then hurry up Wiz! I can't wait! Wiz: Okay.... With that said, I'm--- Boomstick: That's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to do what we've been doing for years! Let's go! Analyze these cowboys, and then let's get to the DEATH BATTLLLLLEEEEEE!!! Wiz: Screw you, Boomstick..... Erron Black Wiz: Time alteration can be somewhat confusing. Certain events that transpire in one timeline are altered in the alternate timeline. And the Mortal Kombat Universe is no exception. In the original timeline, certain event were changed for better or worst. For example, Shao Kahn managed to trick multiple realms and the Elder Gods so he could achieve the power of Armageddon. That, and there were some characters that didn't exist for whatever reason. Boomstick: But Raiden reversed time, his past self managed to kill Shao Kahn earlier and prevent the Battle of Armageddon. And when that happened several allegiances had changed, several characters had had changed for better or worst, and new characters also showed up. Some of these new characters include a bug-lady, a rejected Resident Evil Monster, a couple of offsprings of Raiden's chosen defenders, and easily the most badass and coolest of them all; Erron Black. Erron: I got a problem. Jacqui Briggs: Your pee-pee hurts? Erron: Now you have a problem. Boomstick: And when I said this guy is a badass, I mean he's a badass! Wiz: Not much is known about this cowboy bounty hunter. All is known is that he was once a resident in Earthrealm. Boomstick: But after some events that resulted in him finding himself in Outworld, Black decided to declare this place his home. He spent years wandering throughout Outworld and made a name for himself as a hired bounty hunter. Wiz: His skills were apparently so impressive that the soon-to-be new emperor of Outworld decided to hire Black as one of his soldiers. But with that said, the rest of his history is a bit of an enigma. Boomstick: Yeah, for whatever reason, Black has a complete disregard towards Earthrealm, and both has no plans of returning, nor does he look forward to entering Earthrealm. For what reason is never explained, but WHO CARES! It's Erron fucking Black, and he can do whatever the fuck he wants. Wiz: But just because his life is a mystery, that doesn't mean everything kept in the shadows. And thanks to Leatherface... And yes, I did say Leatherface. As in the mentally disabled serial killer with a chainsaw, we can at least confirm that Erron Black was originally from Texas before coming to Outworld. And if you don't believe me, here's Erron confirming it. Erron Black and Leatherface walk towards each other. Erron: Nice to meet a fellow Texan. Leatherface roars. Wiz: See what I mean? Boomstick: Yeah, I see what you mean. Well aside from his weapons being a mystery, Black's weapons are anything but. Since he's a cowboy, it only makes sense that his main weapon of choice are his trusty Single Action Army Pistols. These two guns carry six bullets a piece. And while reloading them can be a bit of a bitch, they are great to just showoff. Wiz: But those aren't the only weapons Black has at his disposal. Depending on his variation, Erron can possess a plethora of weapons. Which include a rifle, a shotgun, Sand Grenades, Caltrops.... Boomstick: And he even has a sword made from the severed blade of a Tarkatan's arm! Which Tarkatan he got it from is never explained, but I think it's safe to say he didn't get it from Baraka. Wiz: And when it come to his combat skills, Erron Black doesn't really have an actual martial art skill. Instead he mostly focuses on gunslinging and setting traps. And speaking of gunslinging, Black's gun skills are downright jaw dropping. Boomstick: Not only are his bullets strong enough to penetrate metal..... and bullshit, he's also capable of drawing one of his guns and fire four shots roughly 0.74 seconds. Wiz: And if Black really wants to get serious, he can draw and fire both revolvers roughly 0.21 seconds. But easily his most impressive trait is skills with bullet ricocheting. With just a single bullet, Black can break his opponent's pelvis on one side, in which the bullet ricochets towards his opponent's upper ribcage, on the opposite side.... in which the bullet ricochets directly at the opponent's lower jaw, breaking the bones in the process. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!! This guy is AWESOME! And to further his awesomeness, Black can perform a couple Fatalities. By shooting a hole into his opponent's chest, toss a sand grenade, and then proceeds to fire the same sand grenade, streams of sand that pour out of his opponent's mouth, eyes and ears as the sand rises up their waist. Wiz: And then there's his other Fatality where he fires multiple rounds of bullets into the opponent. While results in several body parts getting blown off. Boomstick: That's.... a bit disappointing, but whatever! Erron Black is still awesome! Seriously, Erron Black is so badass, he actually craves the names of his opponents on his bullets! Talk about having a bullet with your name on it. Wiz: Not so fast Boomstick! While Black may be a badass cowboy mercenary, you might want to look at his track record. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: You see, despite him being a dangerous mercenary, He's yet acquired an actual victory. Sure, he may've killed Kira, but he's lost to the likes Raiden. Boomstick: Well, Raiden's a god, Erron would easily be outmatched. Wiz: Well how about the fact that he lost to Kung Jin, Takeda Takahashi, and Jacqui Briggs? All three of which were the next generation of fighters? Boomstick: Well... maybe he underestimated them. Wiz: And there's also the fact that he was overwhelmed by a group of common Tarkatin soldiers. Boomstick: OKAY! I GET IT! Erron Black doesn't have the best win/lose ratio. But it still doesn't change the fact that he's a badass mercenary. Erron Black: Now, state your business. Including a reason why we shouldn't kill you. Revolver Ocelot Boomstick: So we've now gone from a badass cowboy with a rather simplistic background, to a badass cowboy wannabe with debatably the most confusing backstory in history. Wiz: Well, that the Metal Gear series for you. But, you are right Boomstick. This man's backstory has been nothing more than cluster of manipulation and backstabbing. Born as the son of The Boss and The Sorrow, both of which were members of the Cobra Unit, Adamanska was born in the middle of a battleground during D-Day. Boomstick: But because she decided to attend that battle while The Boss was pregnant, it was only a matter of time when she would get wounded. And because she was injured, The Boss was forced to have the ultimate C-Section to give birth to her child. Sacrificing her body to give birth to her child. Wiz: However, things took a dark turn for Adamanska. Almost as soon as he was born, Adamanska was kidnapped by the Philosophers, which were the processors towards the Patriots. While growing up, Adamanska worked as a codebreaker for the NSA under the codename ADAM. Boomstick: But as time went by, ADAM and another codebreaker decided to defected to the Soviet Union in 1960 and eventually came to serve in GRU under the command of some crazy Russian with electrical abilities. There ADAM decided to go under another codename; Revolver Ocelot. Ocelot makes a loud meow sound. Boomstick: OOOO-kay then. Wiz: And believe it or not, Ocelot's backstory gets even more confusing and convoluted. Boomstick: You're not fucking joking there Wiz. But to avoid giving the viewers massive headaches, myself included, here's the simplest way we can put it. Ocelot was secretly triple-crossing the Soviets and was secretly working for the President in 1964. He was one of the founding members of The Patriots, in which he later decided that he wanted to help Big Boss destroy them because the AIs were growing out of control. And during all this, Big Boss was in a comatose state thanks to Solid Snake, in which Ocelot came up with a crazy and complicated plan to both destroy the Patriots, and rescue his war buddy. Did you get all that? Good! Because that's the simplest way we could describe Ocelot's backstory without it taking a half an hour to explain it all. Wiz: Ehh-huh.... Huh.... Well, despite him having an overly complicated backstory, that's not why he's in Death Battle. He's here for his skills and abilities. Boomstick: Ocelot is a master gunslinger. He's a master marksman, as he's capable of one-shoting almost anyone he shoots. On top of that, Ocelot is also capable of ricocheting his bullets in order to hit his target. Plus, he really love showing off his pistols.... and I don't mean the one in between his legs. Wiz: BOOMSTICK!! Boomstick: Hee-hee-hee.... Wiz: Anyway, when in comes to his guns, Ocelot originally wielded a Makarov pistol, which was a gun that wielded an eight-round detachable box magazine. Boomstick: But after his gun got jammed, and Naked Snake humiliated him and his entire team with some CQC, he was told that revolvers would be better for him, since Ocelot had a tendency to twist his elbow to absorb the recoil. After which, Ocelot decided to listen to Snake's advice and got himself a revolver. Three of them to be exact. The Colt Single Action Army Revolvers. These powerful single action revolver are capable of holding six rounds of .45 Colt ammunition. The only downside is that they are a bitch to reload. Wiz: But despite him needing to reload those bullets one by one, Ocelot doesn't seem to mind. In fact, whenever he takes out the bullets and reload his weapons, it seems to pleasure him. Boomstick: Hee-hee-heh... Wiz: Not what I meant! Boomstick: Surrreee..... But aside from him pleasuring his gun, Ocelot is also uses his revolvers in a screwed up version of Russian Roulette. By placing a bullet in one of his guns, spin the barrel, and shuffle the guns around, he then proceeds to juggle his three guns and fires six shots at his target. If he fires the bullet during the six shots, well.... you can figure out the rest. Wiz: And when it comes to his skills outside of combat, Ocelot is a skilled torturer, with his signature means of torturing appears to be electrocuting his victims. He's also a cunning strategist, and a master manipulator. Boomstick: You're not kidding. Somehow, Ocelot managed to manipulate, pretty much the entire world, and had them believe that he's a terrorist who wanted absolute control over the world, when all he desired was to both end the reign of the Patriots, and eventually, awake his war buddy Big Boss from a coma. And all in the span of 40 to 50 years! How did he do that without cracking or accidentally revealing what he's planning? Wiz: Who knows. But because Ocelot was doing all of this just to end the Patriots, there have been many debates on whether or not he's a good guy. And while his intentions were noble, he still no hero as he was responsible for the deaths of many, many people. Which includes Snake's twin brother Liquid, both the former President of the United States, and his predecessor, the members of Foxhound, Dead Cell, EVA, Naomi Hunter, countless soldiers, and that's just to name a few. Boomstick: But when it comes to his win/loss ratio, Ocelot could be a lot better. Also every time he's onscreen, Ocelot has never achieved a victory. But to be fair, he did survive confrontations with Big Boss and Solid Snake on a couple of occasions, and managed to live on to continue with his plans. And all it cost was his right arm, and eventually his life. Wiz: Oh yeah! I almost forgot. During the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot ended up getting his right hand sliced off by a cyborg ninja of all thing. Boomstick: Wait, Raiden sliced off Ocelot's hand? Wiz: No, that was Gray Fox's doing. Boomstick: Aww... Wiz: But after the afterwards, and following Liquid Snake's death, Ocelot decided to surgically implant Liquid's right hand onto his arm to further his plans... only to later replace it with a mechanical arm. Boomstick: Give it a rest. Trying to figure out Ocelot's mind is like trying to figure out why I married my ex-wife in the first place. Wiz: You have a point. Ocelot: Six bullets. More than enough to kill anything that moves. Both Snake and Ocelot place their guns in their holsters. Ocelot: Now I'll show you why they call me "Revolver." The two stare at each other. Ocelot: DRAW!! Death Battle (The scene begins with Erron Black arriving at Shadow Moses.) Erron: Of all the mission Kotal sent me, he had to send me to Earthrealm. As he's wandering the place, Revovler Ocelot appears while twirling one of his Single Action Armies. Ocelot: What business brings you here stranger? Erron: I was tasked to hunt down someone known as Ocelot. Erron reveals his pistols. Erron: Do you by any chance know of Ocelot? Ocelot: You are looking at him stranger. I am Shalashaska. But you may call me, Revolver..... Ocelot begins to twirl and toss his gun for a good ten seconds. Ocelot:.... Ocelot. Ocelot points out his revolver at Erron Black. Erron Black retaliates by pulling out his pistol as well. The two point their guns at each other for a few seconds. Just then Ocelot lowers his gun and begins to caress it. Ocelot: I see you wield a Single Action Army yourself. Erron: Yeah? What about it? Ocelot: Did you know that this is the greatest gun ever made? Six bullets. As he's monologuing about how great his pistol is, Ocelot unloads and reloads it with bullets new. Ocelot: It's all it takes to kill anything that moves. He then places the gun back in the holster, and stands. He waits until Black puts his gun in his holster. Realizing what he wants him to do, Erron Black placing his pistol back in it's holster. The two stare at each other wait for the other to make a move. Ocelot: Now DRAW!!! Both Erron and Ocelot pull out their pistol at rapid speeds. Fight Both Black and Ocelot fire six shots from their guns. In slow motion, the bullets can be seen bouncing off each other and land on the ground. At normal speeds, both Black and Ocelot retreated to some cover. Both of them managed to find cover, and, as quick as they could, reloaded their pistols. Ocelot: I must admit, you are pretty good with that gun. Erron: It pays good money to do what I do. After both of them reloaded their pistols, they both pulled out a second pistol. Erron: And killing you will pay the big bucks. Without hesitating, both Ocelot and Black pop out of their cover ground and proceed to fire at each other. The two also proceed to quickly strafe at opposite directions, with Ocelot staffing to the left, while Black strafes to the right. Both of them fire three bullets from each of their guns. In the process, Erron Black leaps to the side and fires the three remaining bullets from one of his guns. Ocelot managed to get to cover before any of Black's bullets hit him. He then proceeds to fire a bullet at one of the corner walls resulting in the bullet ricocheting towards Black. As he's reloading, Ocelot's bullet managed to hit Erron Black in his left shoulder. Erron: Guuhhh!! Damn it! So you know how to ricochet the bullet too? Without hesitating, Black decided to improve his tactics, by tossing one of his sand grenades in an arc. Ocelot spots the grenade and, without much choice, had to leave his cover spot. As he's retreating, the grenade explodes. Ocelot quickly leaps out of the way to prevent getting caught in the explosion. With a quick tuck and roll, Ocelot managed to avoid the explosion. But after regaining his footing, Ocelot spots a large clump of sand where the grenade exploded. Ocelot: Sand? Just then, a gun is seen pointing at Ocelot's head, revealing to be Erron Black. Black cocks the hammer. Erron: It was a nice distraction wasn't it? Ocelot: Got to admit, you're pretty good. But... The sound of a revolver's hammer getting cocked is heard. Erron looks to the side and sees Ocelot holding his revolver on his shoulder, pointing directly at Black's head. Ocelot: You're not good enough. The two stood still as neither of them will back off. Erron: Hmmm.. I guess we're at a bit of a stand off. Ocelot: I does seem that way.... Both Black and Ocelot decided to put away their guns. Ocelot then stood up and looked at Erron Black. The two stare at each other for a bit. Erron: Well, why don't we settle this is the old fashion way? Ocelot: I have a better idea. Ocelot pulls out all three of his guns. He then proceeds to unload all of the bullets from each of his guns, and follows it by pulling out one bullet. Ocelot: One bullet. Six shots. Care to test your luck? Erron: One in 18 chances? I think I can live through those odds. Ocelot proceeds to place the bullet in one of his revolvers. He then spun the dial, and shuffled the revolvers. Ocelot: Prepare yourself. Erron Black watches Ocelot. Ocelot proceeds to juggle the revolvers. Erron: What the... As he's juggling his revolvers, Ocelot fires once, but no bullet was fired. Erron continues watching. Ocelot fires again..... and no bullet. Erron continues watching and looking for the gun with the bullet. Ocelot fires for a third time.... and still no bullet. As this is happening, Erron, through an assumption, believes he's located the revolver with the bullet. Ocelot fires for a fourth time, and still no bullet. But as Ocelot is continuing on juggling his revolvers, Erron decided to end this. He quickly tossed a grenade a Ocelot's feet. The grenade goes off, both stunning Ocelot, and cause him to drop his revolvers. With Ocelot stunned, Erron quickly placed one bullet in his revolver, and fired at Ocelot. In slow motion, the bullet that was fired is seen with the words "Ocelot" engraved on the side. The bullet hits Ocelot at the hip, shattering the left side of his pelvis. The bullet then ricocheted and flew towards the right side of Ocelot's shoulder blade, shattering it. And following that, the bullet ricochets, exiting out Ocelot's shoulder and hits his jaw, shattering it. With that, Ocelot was pushed back, and severally injured. Without hesitating, Erron proceeded to grab Ocelot, smack him with his guns, shot Ocelot in the kneecap, blowing Ocelot's leg off. Erron: See ya in Hell! Erron then fired another at his forehead, blasting a hole through Ocelot's skull, killing him. Erron: There! My work's done. Now get now return to Outworld? KO * Erron Black enters a portal and returns to Outworld. * A Time Paradox in the Metal Gear Universe is set off. Conclusion Boomstick: Well, the Metal Gear Timeline is fucked! Our bad! Wiz: This was a relatively close match. Both Black and Ocelot were expert gunslingers in their own right, as both of them had quick draw, and were capable of ricocheting their bullets, however, all in all, Erron Black was slightly better with his skills than Ocelot. Boomstick: While it is impressive that Ocelot can ricochet his bullets off any metal surface, it's even more impressive that Black can ricochet his bullets with just pieces of broken bones that are roughly the size of tiny rocks. With little to no slowdown I might add. And when it comes to experience, while it is impressive that Ocelot managed to manipulate the entire world for roughly fifty years, it heavily stated that Black is roughly 150 years old. And since Ocelot was 70 years old when he finally kicked the bucket, that ultimately means that Black had more experience with gun slinging by a whole 80 years. Wiz: And speaking of experience, while both of them are known for not emerging victorious, it should be noted that Black is capable of enduring much worst than Ocelot. After all, while it is impressive that Ocelot can endure a large number of bullets, and even got his arm sliced off, Erron Black managed to endure arrows to the face by Kung Jin, hits from Jacqui Briggs, and lightning from Raiden, which I might add, has the capacity of causing bodies to explode when fully charge. So while both cowboys rarely achieve an actual victory in combat, Erron Black's own endurance, experience and slightly better gun slinging skills are what ultimately resulted in his victory. Boomstick: So, what you're saying is that Ocelot missed his Shot? Ehh? Ehhhh? Wiz: (Annoyed) The Winner is Erron Black. Next Time Espada vs. Organization XIII. The 9th ranked member of their respect group, as well as the weakest member will duke it out. Who will be rooting for? Erron Black Revolver Ocelot Who do you want to win? Erron Black Revolver Ocelot Who's your favorite Western-Themed Gunslinger? Erron Black Revolver Ocelot Did you agree with the outcome of Erron Black vs. Revolver Ocelot? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Metal Gear' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles